Heaven & Strawberries
by criminal-princess
Summary: Summary: Madge visits Gale in the woods during the 74th Hunger Games. They open up to each other, and a little more than what either of them planned for occurs... One shot.


**Summary: ** Madge visits Gale in the woods during the 74th Hunger Games. They open up to each other, and a little more than what either of them planned for occurs... One shot.

I watched the screen carefully as the wall of fire came descending down on Katniss. She gasped in shock,and unbelted herself from her tree as quick as she could manage. She dropped from the tree,and ran.

I couldn't bear it any more.

I dashed out of the house,ignoring my mother calling me,my father demanding I come back. I looked around me. The streets of the merchants side of town were deserted. The bakery wasn't full of life like it used to be,now that Peeta was gone.

I couldn't stand the tension of this side of District 12,so I raced to the woods. Adrenaline rushed through me,I felt as light as a cloud. But I couldn't stop worrying about Katniss,and how,for all I knew she could be dead.

I stopped at the electric fence. I had never been beyond the fence before - it was forbidden. But if Katniss and Gale had the guts to do it,well,why not me?

I crawled under the fence,not caring that my long pink skirt was covered in mud. I skipped through the forest for a little while. This place really was beautiful. I didn't understand why we weren't allowed enter here. Why were the Peacekeepers denying the people of 12 from probably the only beauty in the district?

I progressed further through the forest,and I landed at a meadow overlooking a huge expanse of mountains. Sitting in the middle of the meadow,was none other than Gale Hawthorne.

The boy I had secretly been crushing on for the past three years. I didn't ask him out or anything like that,though. I knew what he thought of me. In his eyes,I was simply the mayor's snobby daughter,with too much money on her hands and not enough sense. Besides,everyone at school knew he only had eyes for Katniss.

His back was to me,and his head was bent. I crept around him. He didn't look up at me,though I knew he was perfectly aware that I was there.

"Hi,Gale," I said in a shaky voice. "How are you doing?"

What a stupid question. His best friend - and possibly even more than that - had been shipped off to the Hunger Games. Stupid Madge,I told myself.

Gale ignored me. Just continued to stare at the grassy hill,like I didn't exist.

My vision started blurring slightly,my eyes teared up,and I knew I was going to start crying.

"Fine,don't speak to me!" I snapped,clenching my fists together. "But understand this..." I took a deep breath,and a single tear dripped down my cheek. "Katniss was my friend,too."

Gale's head snapped up,and he glared at me. He stood up abruptly. "Stop talking about her like she's already dead!"

"Well,you wouldn't know if she was dead,would you?" I hissed. "You haven't watched a bit of the Games!" Instantly,I knew what I had said was cruel. Gale didn't watch the Games because he was a bad friend - he didn't watch them because it was too painful for him to endure.

Gale looked like I'd just hit him with a ton of bricks. "That's none of your business,Undersee. Now leave me alone." He sat back down,and went back to glowering at the ground.

"No," I whispered. Without knowing why exactly,I sat down next to him. I shifted a little closer. "Sorry for what I said. Back...there." I wiped a stray tear away. "I know how hard it must be for you. Hunting without her."

"It's not just hunting without her," he mumbled. "It's...being without her. She's my best friend."

"I know," I sighed heavily. I wondered vaguely if there was anything else going on between those two. They escaped into the woods together almost every day of the week. Something had to have happened. A kiss,a touch...

"Anything more than that?" I blurted out stupidly.

"What?" Gale asked,looking up. His eyebrows were furrowed in confusion.

I felt a blush creeping onto my cheeks. I avoided his eyes,wishing the ground would swallow me up.

"It's...it's nothing," I said quietly. Like he was going to fall for that. I might as well continue. "It's just...I wondered...if she was more than just a friend to you. If...if you were more than a friend to her."

Gale blinked. "I'm not sure what Katniss is to me. I...I'm still trying to figure my feelings out. And even if she did mean more to me than just a friend...well,it doesn't matter much,does it? She won't be coming home."

"Don't say that," I murmured. "She's a survivor. She's been keeping her family alive for the past five years,Gale. She's strong. Maybe she can win."

"I know she's strong,Madge!" Gale spat,calling me by my name for the very first time. "She's strong and brave and fearless but...what chance does she stand against those Careers?"

I bit my lip,knowing he was right. The Careers were vicious,bloodthirsty animals. Born and bred to compete in the Games.

I laid a hand on Gale's arm,trying my best to comfort him. "Just...have faith in her,okay,Gale? Stay hopeful. She'd want you to stay strong." And so do I,I finished internally.

"Thanks,Madge," he said softly. "For...being here."

I smiled. "You're welcome,Gale. Reckon you'll lower the price on those strawberries,for me?" I teased him.

Gale laughed. Really,truly laughed like he was happy. He grinned. "You're cute,you know that?"

Did he just say that? Am I dreaming? No,but I wasn't dreaming. I was very much awake,and Gale Hawthorne was calling me cute.

Cute!

I tucked a strand of blonde hair behind my ear,smiling. "I could say the same about you."

And then,I leaned in and pressed my lips to his. I felt butterflies in my stomach as he kissed me back. Gale smelled like smoke,coal and...strawberries. He eased my mouth open with his tongue,and I deepened the kiss. A low moan escaped from the back of his throat.

I wrapped my arms around his neck,pushing him to the ground. And then I was lying on top of him.

Heaven.


End file.
